


Harmless Dreams

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, #938, Kiriha x Akari] Kiriha has a few harmless dreams.  Ones he knows will never come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmless Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.   
**Fandom:** Digimon Xros Wars  
 **Title:** Harmless Dreams  
 **Romance:** Kiriha x Akari  
 **Word Count:** 401|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G   
**Challenge:** Digimon Flash Bingo; prompt #938, Kiriha x Akari  
 **Summary:** [one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, #938, Kiriha x Akari] Kiriha has a few harmless dreams. Ones he knows will never come true.

* * *

He didn't get crushes. He simply _didn't_. He had too much else to do with his life, going here, there, and everywhere in the world, keeping track of any and all Digimon that might attempt to break through the borders and wreak havoc. Someone had to watch over the rest of the world, while the others kept their attention on Japan. 

And yet, no matter how Kiriha tried to deny it, his thoughts drifted back every now and then to someone that he'd seldom given thought to when they were anywhere near one another. Given that any time they _were_ near each other, there were other people who he had to deal with, and frequently the world was coming to an end anyway, he wasn't surprised that he didn't think about her then. 

But at times, when he rested alone, staring up at the stars, his Xros Loader in one hand to give him the warmth of his partners in there, he would imagine what it would be like to have her around. The fantasies never lasted for long; mostly because he either fell asleep quickly, or because he knew that Akari wasn't interested in him. If she were interested in anyone, then it would be Taiki. She spent enough of her time looking out for him anyway. If she didn't, the idiot probably would've died long before he'd come to the Digital World anyway. 

Maybe he'd get around to thanking her for that. Taiki had changed everything, and Kiriha couldn't shake that he was grateful for that. 

Maybe if he did, he could even ask her to have a cup of coffee or tea or a soda or something. He didn't think he would. Even if he did, the whole group would likely end up having it together. And he wanted to spend just a little bit more time around her, because it was something he'd never done before, and the idea intrigued him. 

Still and all, he knew better. He knew when something was hopeless. A crush, even if he didn't want to call it that, that would pass in due time. 

He let himself dream. It was harmless. It wouldn't change anything, and that was how he wanted it. 

And if in his dreams, Akari took care of him as she did Taiki and smiled at him, then he kept the memory close to himself, where it belonged. 

**The End**


End file.
